Chibimania
by KrazyKat12
Summary: The chibis are back and they're cuter than ever! Pichu decides to make it up to everyone by creatng more chibis, and they're not evil this time, just adorable! Adorable, clumsy, crazy, kinda dumb, and adventure-loving little mini smashers! These guys are going to have a lot of fun, especially with Ptooey as their leader. What kinds of mischief will these guys get into? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**DA DA DA DAAAAAA! THEY'RE CUTE, THEY'RE TINY, THEY'RE SQUEAL-WORTHY, THEY'RE... NOT THAT BRIGHT, BUT MOSTLY,**

**THEY ARE BACK!**

**The Chibis are back and they're cuter than ever! This story will have more development on the chibi's personalities as well some confusing things about Pichu. But I kinda base this Pichu off of Thunderspell(My Pichu on my Black game). The first chapter won't have the chibis yet, but it should tie up some loose ends from the last story. I'd say more(and I'd have a better summary) but my brain isn't working today. I'll fix this later.**

**P.S. Some of you know I said that this story doesn't have a plot, well, now it does. So, KN, don't bother me about that.**

* * *

"So, we're just gonna wait for him to wake up?"

"Yeah, Dr. Mario said he should wake up any day now."

"That's good news."

"Indeed."

"Mm…"

"Shh! He's waking up now!"

"Eh…"

"Marth? Can you hear me?"

Marth slowly blinked his eyes open. He could hear people talking, saying his name.

"Marth? You awake yet?"

"Shut up Popo. It's gonna take awhile for him to adjust."

"Sorry Samus."

As his vision went from blurry to clear, Marth could see his friends gathered around him. "What… What happened?" He asked.

"You nearly died, Marth." Samus said.

"Not like trophy dead, but like you actually nearly died!" Ness exclaimed. Samus slapped him upside the head. Marth had no idea what they were talking about.

"How did I… nearly die?" Marth asked.

"You don't remember? Maruku, the Chibiean?" Toon Link asked.

Then it all came back to Marth. He remembered being stabbed with lighting, and then fading into darkness. "Ah… Yes. Now I, remember. But, what happened to Maruku?" Marth asked.

"Ike took care of him." Zelda said.

Marth turned to Ike who had his usual pose with his sword over his shoulder. "Good to see you're okay." He said.

"We took care of the rest of the Chibieans. They're all gone now. And you wouldn't believe who was behind it all!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Who?" Marth asked.

"Pichu! That little rat was behind all of it!" The toon said.

Just then, Dr. Mario came in. "Ah, he's awake. Good, good. But he still needs his rest. Why don't you guys explain to him what's going on and then let him rest? The next time he wakes up, you can talk to him more then." The doctor said.

"He needs more rest? But he's been asleep for a whole week!" Popo exclaimed. "…Huh? A, a week?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Why don't we hurry up and just tell him what all happened?" Zelda suggested. The others agreed and then proceeded to explain to Marth everything that happened.

"…And you didn't wake up until just now. We were so relieved to hear you'd be okay." Zelda finished. Marth nodded just as Pit came rushing in.

"Is he awake? Great!" The angel exclaimed. Marth looked over at Pit and was startled to see Chibi Pit on his shoulder.

"Yay! Uncle Marfy's awake!" The chibi exclaimed and jumped onto Marth.

"OW!" Marth exclaimed when the chibi landed on his chest.

"Ptooey! He's still recovering! You can't just jump on him yet!" Pit scolded and picked Ptooey up.

"I thought you said all the Chibieans were gone!" Marth exclaimed.

"They are. All the ones Pichu made, that is. Ptooey here is actually a magical accident from Palutena." Ike said.

"...Huh?"

"Palutena was apparently messing around with a few spells and she accidentally made a chibi Pit." Zelda said.

"And she thought it would be a _great_ idea to just send him to me in a _box_. With only a letter explaining what happened, as well as the fact that he thinks I'm his mom. Just, _great._" Pit said sarcastically.

"You don like me mommy?" Ptooey asked.

"No, no, no! You're the cutest thing ever! I could never hate you!" Pit said, holding Ptooey.

"Gee, what a thing to wake up to after being unconscious for a week." Ike joked. The others laughed and Dr. Mario came in again.

"Alright, that's enough. Give the prince some rest, would ya? It _is_ going to be a long time before he heals completely." He said.

"How long do you think?" Roy asked.

"About maybe two more months. That was some electricity that shocked him. Powerful enough to break several bones. And you guys know his leg is broken from when Maruku knocked him out that window. So go on, shoo. Leave him in peace." Dr. Mario replied. The others nodded and left Marth in peace.

* * *

_About two weeks later…_

_*sigh*_

"Now that I've had time to think about it, I don't think I should have acted like that. Now I'm in a jail cell with only Toon Link as a roommate every now and then. Well, this is what I get for trying to be evil, I suppose. Ha, now that I think about it, I suck at being a villain. Cute little copies that turn evil? What was I thinking? If Toon Link became a villain I think he'd do that."

"Hey, I heard that." Toon Link said. "Why do you even think out loud?"

"I don't know. Mainly because when I do, it's pi, Pichu, Pichu, pi, chu, pi. And thanks to your lessons on how to speak English, I have no idea what that means anymore." Pichu replied.

"You don't remember your own language?" Toon Link asked.

"Nope. I'm not that smart. Like how a pokemon can only learn four moves, I can only learn one language, apparently." Pichu said.

"…You're not that smart, and yet you were able to make living things out of LIGHTING?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"…Forget I said anything." Toon Link and Pichu sat in silence for a while, that is until a stray spark from Pichu hit Toon Link. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You just shocked me."

"Huh? Oh, my bad. I've had a lot of spare electricity lately."

"Why? I thought you were completely drained, and not to mention Capt. Falcon had you recharge his Falcon, whatever's, battery this morning. That's a lot of electricity!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I was completely drained again after that!" Pichu said.

"Again, why do you have so much spare charge, if you had none this morning?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, the electricity I used to make the Chibieans disappeared, or so I thought. Turns out that charge went into the atmosphere and that's why there have been a lot of thunderstorms lately. And with all thing static in the air my fur absorbs it, like how a cat's does. Pikachu should be dealing with the same thing as me." Pichu answered.

"Oooooh. I see." Toon Link said, not getting a word of that. "Wait, you said you weren't very smart, then how do you- Ah, you know what? Nevermind." The two sat in silence until Pichu broke it.

"Why do you have a jail cell for when you're on time out?" He asked.

"I'm Toon Link. That's why." Toon Link said. Pichu nodded in agreement. "I miss Tiny…" Toon Link said.

"Who?" Pichu asked. "Tiny. Short for Tiny Toon Link. He was my chibi." Toon Link replied.

"Oh, you miss him?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah, he was fun. I was training him as my apprentice; teaching him the ways of pranking and hurting people. But then he became evil and I had to kill him. Oh well, whatcha gonna do?" Toon Link said and shrugged.

"Hey Toon Link!" Ness exclaimed as he ran over. "Mario said you can come out now. Come on!" Ness opened the doors and Toon Link ran out.

"All right! Let's go blow up Sonic!" He exclaimed.

"It's 10:30 at night." Ness replied.

"Let's go to bed then!" And the two ran out, leaving Pichu there.

"Well bye then." Pichu said to himself. He thought about how Toon Link said he missed Tiny. _"I wonder if anyone else misses the little guys. Maybe."_ The mouse laid down on the small pillow in the corner of the cell. He began to think about what he had done again.

_"What was I thinking? Cute little chibis? And for revenge? Well, mom did say I was creative… But I wish I didn't use it in that way. A lot of the smashers got hurt and Marth was nearly killed. I wish I could make it up to them all."_

Pichu felt his cheeks shock him again. "Ow… Another thunder storm is coming." He got up and walked over to the bars of his cell. Looking through a window on the other side of the room, Pichu could see rain pouring. He saw a bright flash, and only seconds later he could hear the thunder.

"Ow… So much electricity." For some reason seeing the lighting lead Pichu to remembering how he made the Chibieans. He had found a dark spell book that used electricity for most of the spells. Pichu had been fascinated by the spells, and once he learned how to use them, he used one of them to make the Chibieans. Since he used that spell about thirty-four times, it was stained in his brain right down to every letter. With all the electricity Pichu had now, he could even make one right now. But why would he want to?

_"I miss Tiny…"_

Toon Link's words echoed in Pichu's head, giving the rodent an idea. "Maybe that's how I can make it up to everybody! I can re-create all their chibis! But, wait, no I can't. The spell I used was a dark spell, meaning the chibis would be evil no matter what. Argh! But that's the perfect way to repay everyone! Hm…" Pichu thought about it. Maybe he could order the chibis to not be evil. No, that wouldn't work. Then Pichu remembered something Toon Link told him once.

_"Hey, did you ever make a chibi for Pit?" _

_"No, I ran out of electricity before then. Why do you ask?" _

_"Oh, I was just wondering. Pit has a chibi who calls himself Ptooey, and apparently Pit's goddess Palutena made him by accident."_

_"Accident? How?" _

_"In her letter she said she was just fooling around with some spells and she accidentally made a chibi Pit."_

_"That's… interesting."_

"If Palutena made Ptooey by accident, and if he's not evil, then there has to be a good version of the spell I used! I have to find it; maybe the mansion's library has it. But how do I get there if I'm stuck… in… here…?" Pichu stopped when he realized he just subconsciously walked out of his cell.

"Ness left the door open. Sweet! Now to head to the library and find that spell book!" Pichu pointed his paw epically at nothing but sweatdropped and put his paw down. "Why do I say these things out loud when no one can hear me?" The rodent shook the thought off and raced out of the room. He wandered all around the mansion, looking for the library.

"Of course I have no idea where I'm going. This mansion sure is different since the last time I was here." He kept wandering and eventually walked down a dark hallway.

"Where is that library? I know there is one; where else does Marth get all his books? Hm…" He continued straight until the ground beneath him suddenly disappeared.

"What the- AHH!" Pichu tumbled down a flight of stairs and faceplanted at the bottom. "Ow…" He got up and dusted himself off. Looking forwards he could still barely see anything but he could tell there were two big doors in front of him.

"Oh yeah… The library is underground, because it's so big…" Pichu pushed the door open, which was quite hard, considering the heavy door and his size, and went inside. The lights were surprisingly on, but that was a good thing for Pichu.

"Now to find this book. This one book I need out of the millions that are here…" Pichu whined. He walked forwards and saw a computer at the edge of the room.

"Oh sweet! I can just search it!" So Pichu ran over to the computer and typed in 'spell books'. Several results from Fire Emblem came up, and none of them were what Pichu wanted.

"Hm… it could be under Kid Icarus." So Pichu typed it in and finally found what he was looking for.

"Spells of the Gods. Makes sense, I just hope I can perform them." Pichu hopped out of the chair and ran over to where the computer said the book was.

"There it is!" Pichu pulled the book out and opened it up. "Hm… Wow these are a lot of spells. But which one is the right one?" Pichu continued looking through the book until one spell caught his attention.

"Woah… Here's a spell to make you incredibly attractive! All those Pichus back home would love me…" Pichu blushed and shook his head. "I can do that later, for now I need to find that spe- here it is!" Pichu read the spell and learned that it was the original version of the spell he used. The one he used was a copy filled with darkness.

"Alright, enough delays. Let's see if I can perform this spell!" Pichu read the instructions, yes, _instructions_, in the book.

"Focus your mind on the one you wish to copy, even a little thought as you read the spell will trigger it. Well, that explains Ptooey. Palutena must've mindlessly read this aloud when she thought about Pit, or something. Ahem, this is a simple spell. For gods, it takes a thought and just reading it out loud, but for mortals, much electricity is required." Pichu finished.

"Seems simple enough. I've done this more than thirty-four times before. Should be easy." Pichu laid the book beside him, and channeled his electricity in a pattern similar to a circle.

"Chi tai, dena eku, chibisan crecra CHIBITERASU!" The electricity before Pichu exploded and he was knocked back. He rubbed his head as he got up and gasped at what was lying unconscious on the ground before him.

"It… It worked… It worked! Yes! YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that you guys are so glad that the chibis are back! Well, not yet... But some loose ends still need to be tied up and I gotta get this thing started. But, chapter four will definetly have some chibis! Speaking of which, you guys see the cover? It's out very own Ptooey! Well, his name is actually spelled P-tiny i-T-O-O-E-Y. Yes the i HAS to be tiny. But I can't change the font size i****ndividually so for now it's just Ptooey. Let's reply to some reviews!**

******Pokemaster94: That is an excellent idea! To bad I wrote this chapter before you said that, though. As well as chapter three.  
Guest: I'm so glad you noticed that! I was hoping someone would mention it. Yes, the chibis aren't _that_ bright but they're smarter than a sack of potatoes, I'll tell ya that.  
WildWithin: Yes, it is funny. There's also Uncle Ikey, Auntie Peach, Granny Sammie(Samus doesn't really appreciate that) and Super-Fun-Uncle Roy.  
shadow djinni: I did want something to go wrong, but let's just say Pichu's Cute Charm ability prevents that...**

******Warning: I know nothing about medical stuff and what doctors do, nor do I know what a good apology is. Forgive me for those parts because they really make this chapter a rip-off.**

* * *

Marth sighed with relief. Today he could finally get out of the hospital bed and see his friends. Dr. Mario helped him as he got out of bed.

"Be careful not to put any pressure on your torso. That fatal stab really messed you up inside. Not to mention all the burns you got from the electricity." He said. Marth nodded and finally stepped out of bed.

"Gah!" He exclaimed when he felt pain in his chest. Marth nearly fell over but Dr. Mario steadied him.

"I said to be careful! I'm not even sure if you're ready to stand up yet." Dr. Mario said.

"Please, I've been in here for three weeks, I'm pretty sure I can stand." Marth said.

"Are you, sure? Because you're, crushing me, trying to stand up." Marth realized what he was doing and stood on his one good leg.

"Phew, that's better. I don't mind helping you stand up, but it's not fun being crushed." The doctor joked. Someone knocked on the door and Dr. Mario said for them to come in. Roy came in and saw Marth standing.

"Great! You can stand up!" He said happily.

"Somewhat." Marth said, as he was still using Dr. Mario for support.

"Roy, why don't you help him and follow me? I want to see if Marth can walk at least a little." Dr. Mario said. Roy nodded and swapped places with Dr. Mario. Using Roy for support Marth was able to walk over to the door.

"Excellent. Now both of you come with me, and we'll get you some crutches, okay Marth?" Dr. Mario said. Marth nodded and he and Roy followed Dr. Mario out of the room. Marth thanked the doctor when he gave him a pair of crutches and Dr. Mario gave Marth a few warnings before the prince left out the door.

"Oh, thank the gods I'm out of there." Marth said.

"What? It wasn't fun?" Roy asked jokingly.

Marth glared at him but smiled. "It was as boring as boring could be." He said. Roy laughed and the two continued down the hall.

"Hey Roy, I'm gonna go head for the library." Marth said.

"Oh. Well, I'll go tell the others and we'll meet you there." Roy said. Marth nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

As Marth walked down the dark and nearly forgotten hallway leading to the library, he remembered the stairs that led down to it.

_"Darn, how am I gonna get down those?"_ He thought as he looked down the stairs in front of him. _"If I fall, I'll either be killed or have to suffer another month in the infirmary."_ Marth sighed and decided to go down any way. Lucky for him, he made down the stairs without killing himself.

"Gee, I wish this hallway had lights, I nearly slipped." He said aloud. Marth walked forwards and noticed the doors to the library were open a bit.

_"Maybe I didn't close them last time?"_ Marth ignored it and went inside. The lights were on, and Marth remembered he forgot to cut them off last time.

_"Mario's gonna be upset about the electricity bill this month."_ Marth thought. He saw the book he was reading last still in its same spot, on the seat where Marth always sits. He walked over to it and picked it up. He sat down carefully, but even so when he sat down a shocking pain came from his chest.

"Gah! Still hurts…" Marth sighed, opened his book and began reading. Little did he know, Pichu had watched him the whole time.

_"I'm so sorry Marth. But I'll make it up to you."_ He thought to himself. Pichu gulped and quietly walked over to Marth. The prince still seemed to be wincing from the pain, but he was reading his book intently. Pichu took a deep breath and spoke up.

"M-Marth?"

Marth looked at the coffee table in front of his chair and almost had a heart attack when he saw Pichu. He held in his panic, however, as he tried not to hurt himself. Pichu looked at Marth with sorrowful eyes.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear." Pichu said. Marth shook his head saying he didn't believe Pichu.

"Marth, I swear upon my great goddess Mew that I will not hurt you in any way. I promise." Marth still shook his head but believed Pichu a little bit. As he did so, he noticed the strap around Pichu's small waist that was attached to a book. Pichu had the strap hooked to the book's cover and wrapped around him so he could carry it like a backpack. Pichu noticed what Marth was looking at and unhooked the strap on the book.

"You see this book?" Pichu said as he laid it down. "It's a book of spells. That's how I made the Chibieans; through spells. But the spells I used were dark spells, and that's why they were evil. But look at the cover of this book." Pichu turned the book which had a brown leather-like cover, but on the front were gold letters that spelled, 'Spells of the Gods'.

"See? This isn't dark magic. The spell I used to create the chibis was a spell from this book, but filled with evil. Now," Pichu said, strapping the book back on. "I'm sorry about what I did, I really am. It was foolish of me to take revenge over such a stupid little thing. But I'm gonna make it up to you guys. All of you. Toon Link told me how he missed his chibi, Tiny. And I know some of the other smashers had to miss theirs too. So, I found a way to bring back the chibis, but where they're not evil!" Pichu exclaimed joyfully. Seeing the Pokemon's good attitude made Marth calm down a bit, but he was still wary. Marth had no idea what Pichu was going to do, but he listened anyway.

"I'm gonna try to explain to everyone how I've changed, and I want to make it up to them all. Especially Roy. I was like at pet to him, and then I betrayed him. I'll make it up to him the most!" Pichu said confidently. Upon hearing this, Marth believed Pichu. Though he was still cautious, Marth relaxed. Pichu turned to Marth.

"Now, first thing's first. I'm very sorry Marth. I saw what Maruku did to you, and I'm sincerely sorry. It's my fault you're like this. I'm so, so sorry." Pichu said, lowering his head so Marth could not see his tears. The mouse got no response, however, and Pichu sighed.

"I understand. You still don't know if I'm lying or not. That's understandable, considering what I've done. But I swear to you, my heart has changed. And there's someone here who I think would like to say sorry as well." Pichu made a motion with his paw towards the darkness by one of the large bookcases. Marth looked over and gasped when he saw the tiny chibi walk out of the shadows.

* * *

**GEE, I WONDER WHO THAT CHIBI IS. GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW. But don't worry, just one more chapter of explaining and then it's, *Makes epic pose like Cilan* Chibimania Time!**

**._. Yeah... I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but I'm a little strange. By for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, I have drawn three Pitooeys and one other chibi(who will be reaveled in the next chapter). And yes, from now on it's Pitooey, not Ptooey. You wanna see my drawings? Well, then the name's KrazyKay12(someone already had KrazyKat12) on deviantART. I'll be posting many chibis so look forward to that!**

* * *

"So, you mean Marth's finally up?" Pit asked, with Pitooey on his shoulder.

"Yep! He's up and walking around too! He should be at the library right now so let's hurry and-" Roy was interrupted by Ike.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'he _should_ be'?" The mercenary asked.

"I mean that Marth's probably there right now." Roy said.

"Again, _probably_?" Ike asked.

"Well yeah. After Marth got out of Dr. Mario's office, he told me he was gonna head for the library so I said okay." Roy said.

"Roy!" Samus yelled.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You can't just let him go off on his own! He _just_ got out of the infirmary!" Samus exclaimed.

"Yeah, and not to mention that the library in _downstairs_!" Link yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Roy exclaimed.

"Ugh, we better hurry and make sure he's okay. Even if Dr. Mario says he can walk, Marth still hasn't been on his feet in a long time." Ike said.

"Just remember this next time, okay?" Samus said. Roy nodded and they all headed for the library downstairs.

* * *

Marth stared in shock at the chibi that was staring back at him. It rubbed its shoulder as it shyly walked over to Marth. Once he was in front of Marth's chair, Tiny looked down and started to speak.

"I, I am v-very sorry, Prince Marth. I, I know it wasn't me that hurt you, but I'd still like to apologize." Tiny stuttered. "I'm sorry about what Mar-Maruku d-did to you. To be honest, he was the evilest out of all of us. I-I-I, I'm so sorry!" Tiny yelled and covered his face. A warm feeling came over Marth's heart. Even if this was probably a ruse, Marth wasn't really one to hold a grudge. Especially against something so cute. Tiny gasped when Marth picked him up and placed him in his lap.

"Apology accepted." He said. Tiny smiled but frowned after what Marth said next. "However, I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Then, wh-who do I need to apologize to?" Tiny asked.

"I believe that would be Toon Link." Pichu said.

"Toon Link?" Tiny asked.

"Yup. Toon Link misses you, you know. That's why you're the one I revived first." Pichu said.

"I miss him too. Hanging out with him was fun!" Tiny exclaimed.

"You know, that's great Pichu. Out of all the chibis you could have made, you make another Toon Link. That's just what this mansion needs." Marth joked.

"Heh-heh. Oh well. But, does that mean all is forgiven?" Pichu asked hopefully.

"Hm, for now." Marth said.

"Yes! Thank you Marth!" Pichu exclaimed and jumped in the prince's lap.

"Don't get too excited. There are still several other smashers you need to apologize too." Marth said. Pichu frowned and Marth remembered something.

"Hey, how did you get out of your cell?" He asked.

"Ness left the door open." Pichu replied.

"Of course. But wait, how are the others going to react when they see your empty cell?" Marth asked.

"Oh, crap." Pichu said.

"Well, that's not a good thing, Pichu. And I believe Roy is going to be here soon with my other friends." Marth said.

"What?! I-I'm not ready yet! I meant to head back to my cell, hide my book under my bed as well as Tiny, and then apologize to Toon Link first! I knew I shouldn't have messed around with all those spell books!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Wait, what spell books? They weren't Fire Emblem spells, were they?" Marth asked.

"Um…" Pichu was interrupted when Ike and Roy bursted into the library.

"Ha! I beat you!" They both yelled at once.

"No, I beat you!" They yelled again.

Link came in wheezing and panting. He tried to say something but decided to catch his breath first.

"Honestly you guys, you just _had_ to race to the library? What if Marth did hurt himself and you guys were too tired to help him?" Samus asked as she came in followed by Pit.

"Uh…" Ike and Roy had no answer.

"Uncle Marfy!" Pitooey exclaimed and started to fly towards the prince. When he saw Pichu and Tiny, however, he quickly made a U-turn and clung to Pit's shirt.

"M-mommy! It's the evil mouse!" Pitooey exclaimed. Everyone turned and saw the mouse and chibi on Marth's lap.

"Marth!" Ike and Roy exclaimed and unsheathed their swords.

"Pichu?!" Pit exclaimed. "How did you escape your cell?"

"Uh…" Pichu was really scared at that point and looked at Marth. "Help me!" He whispered.

Marth rolled his eyes and said, "It's fine guys. Nothing to worry about."

"Uh, you sure? That's Pichu, the rat that made all those evil Chibieans!" Roy exclaimed.

"Uh, uh, uh… Listen!" Pichu yelled and jumped on the table in front of Marth. Link, Pit, and Samus aimed their weapons at him as Tiny tried to hide under Marth's cape. They didn't move but they kept their weapons aimed at Pichu as the electric mouse started to apologize.

"Look, I know what I did was bad, and I'm very sorry. It was a stupid idea that I only thought was good because I was angry. We all do stupid stuff when we're mad, but what I did was terrible." Pichu continued his apology and the others started to ease a bit.

"I'm, very, very, sorry." Pichu finished. The others were silent as they kept their weapons aimed at Pichu, but Pit put his bow down.

"Apology accepted, Pichu." He said. The others looked at him in shock and watched as Pit walked over Pichu.

"You, you mean it?" Pichu asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, it sure sounded like an honest apology to me." Pit said.

"Pit, he could be lying." Samus warned.

"No, he's not. I can tell." Pit said.

"How?" Link questioned.

"I'm an angel, duh. I can tell when someone is lying or not." Pit lied.

"If Pit says it's true…" Ike sighed and put his sword away. The others looked skeptical but put their weapons up as well.

"I already said it was fine anyway." Marth, whom everyone had forgotten about, said.

"Oh." Everyone else said.

"Yay, uncle Marfy!" Pitooey exclaimed and glomped the prince's face.

"Mhf!" Marth exclaimed and tried to get the chibi off him.

As that happened, Tiny poked his head out from under Marth's cape.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

Pichu turned to Tiny and nodded. "Yes, I would believe so."

"Good." Tiny sighed. "When do I get to see Toon Link?" As if on cue, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo burst into the room.

"We're here!" Ness exclaimed.

"What is Pichu doing out of his cell?" Toon Link asked. All the other kids froze when they heard that.

"Ness left the door open." Pichu said.

"Really Ness?" Toon Link asked.

"What? You're worrying about that when there's a killer in front of us?" Ness asked.

"Hey, that hurts. And Marth's alive isn't he?" Pichu pointed out.

"They really aren't overreacting as much as I thought they would." Marth noted.

"Chill out Ness. Pichu's legit." Toon Link said.

"Huh?" All the other kids said.

"Yeah. I shared a cell with him many times. We're really good friends!" Toon Link said.

"He even taught me English!" Pichu exclaimed. Ness, Lucas, Nana and Popo weren't understanding anything.

"Hey, speaking of which, Toon Link I got you a present!" Pichu said.

"Oh! What is it?" Toon Link asked excitedly. Pichu motioned to Tiny with his paw and the chibi walked over to him.

"Is that…?"

"Tiny? Yes, yes it is." Pichu said. "But don't worry; he's not evil this time."

Toon Link didn't care. "TINY! My little buddy!" Toon Link exclaimed and hugged Tiny. "I missed you so much!"

"He's never like that with me…" Ness mumbled.

"I missed you too Toon Link!" Tiny exclaimed. "And… And… I'm really sorry about what I did."

Toon Link let go of Tiny and looked at him. "Ah, who cares about that! Let's go blow up something!" Toon Link immediately ran out of the room followed by Tiny and the other kids.

"Well that was quick." Link said.

* * *

**This is a terrible update. But tomorrow should bring... CHIBIS! And lot's of 'em! So don't worry about that!**

**Review please! Chapters come faster with more reviews!**


	4. Pichu's Spell Book

**And the chibis are finally here! Sorta... Again... My mind is blank so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After a while of chatting in the library, Roy finally said something that was bothering him for a while. "Hey Pichu, what's that on your back?" He asked.

Pichu turned and remember his book of spells. "Oh! This is my book of spells! Turns out this was the book Palutena was reading when she made Pitooey." Pichu said as he put the book in front of him.

"You made the chibis from spells?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, all of them. Except that was a dark spell, these or good spells." Pichu said.

"So tell me, how is it that a Pokémon like you is able to use spells?" Samus asked.

"I have no idea myself." Pichu said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"But look! I'll show you guys how I can make a chibi! I'll make a chibi Ike!" Pichu exclaimed.

"NO!" Ike yelled.

"Huh?" Pichu said.

"Noooo thank you! I'm good. Copy someone else." Ike said.

"Ooo! Make another me!" Pitooey exclaimed.

"NO!" Pit yelled. "One of you I can handle, but I can't handle two of you."

"Aww…" Pitooey sighed.

"I'll just make one." Pichu said. Opening the book Pichu placed it in front of him. He focused his thoughts as he chanted the spell. Everyone watched as electricity formed in a circle in front of Pichu.

"Chi tai, dena eku, chibisan crecra… CHIBITERASU!"

In a bright flash of light, everyone was nearly thrown back, save for Pichu. Everyone came to their senses and looked at the unconscious chibi in the middle of where Pichu's circle of electricity once was.

"No, nononononono!" Pit exclaimed!

"Yayz! Another me!" Pitooey exclaimed and ran over to the other chibi. But something about this one was strange; he had black hair, a black outfit, and small black wings.

"WHY?!" Pit yelled at Pichu.

"What? I couldn't say no to a cutie like Pitooey. Hey, that rhymed." Pichu said.

"Hello? Other me? Are you alive?" Pitooey asked as he poked the other chibi. The chibi stirred and opened his eyes. First thing he saw was Pitooey in his face.

"Nya!" He exclaimed and jumped up, knocking Pitooey back. "Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm Pitooey! The one and only! Well kinda. Now there's another me!" Pitooey exclaimed.

"If you are referring to me, then you are mistaken. I am no copy! I'm an original!" The chibi exclaimed.

"Sorry to burst you're bubble, but you're a rip-off of Pit's rip-off." Link said.

"Which rip-off are you talking about? Dark Pit or Pitooey?" Ike asked.

"I think both rip-offs." Link replied.

"I am no rip-off!" The new chibi yelled. "I am Piteeny!"

"Piteeny?!" Roy exclaimed and started laughing. Everyone started laughing save for Marth, because it would hurt, Pit, and Pitooey.

"Stop laughing! All of you!" Pit yelled and everyone stopped.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"Because it's mean. It's not okay to laugh at someone's name. I should know." Pit said.

"Thank you mother." Piteeny, who was now by Pit's leg, said.

"Wha- UGH!" Pit yelled when everyone else started laughing again, even Marth.

"Okay! Stop it please! It really HURTS!" Marth yelled. Everyone stopped laughing, until they saw Pitooey and Piteeny on both of Pit's shoulders.

"He's my mommy!" Pitooey yelled.

"No, he's mine!" Piteeny yelled. And everyone started laughing once more as Pit left the room.

"Ow, owowow, it hurts so much. Nobody do anything funny okay?" Marth said.

"Marth, have you considered where you live? This place is a crack house full of humor!" Ike exclaimed.

Changing the subject, Link asked, "Hey Pichu, what other spells you got?"

"Um, I know there's a spell in here that makes you incredibly attractive." Pichu replied.

"Hey, use it on Marth. He could use a touch up." Ike joked.

Marth shot him a glare. "More like _you_ need it." He said.

Pichu rolled his eyes but decided he might as well test the spell on Marth. He got on the coffee table in front of the prince, turned the pages in his book, and chanted the spell. "Je suis sexy et je le sais!" Pichu exclaimed. Electricity hit Marth but he felt no pain, he didn't even feel different. Everyone looked at Marth and noticed that absolutely nothing about him changed.

"What gives?" Link asked.

"I don't know. I did the spell right, I'm sure." Pichu said.

"Nothing happened because I'm already in the top percentage of sexiness." Marth said.

Ike had to resist the urge to fall over laughing after Marth said that. But, as Ike held his laughter in, Samus looked at Marth strangely. _"Why do I want to...?"_ Ike's laughter disappeared immediately as soon as he saw Samus nearly tackle Marth and kiss him. It last for a good seven seconds until Samus suddenly broke away.

"Uh, I, uh… I'm so sorry! I have no idea what came over me! Uh, I have to go now." Samus stuttered and ran out of the room. Link's jaw was on the floor as he stared after Samus and Marth was smiling like a giddy school girl.

"I feel like awesome sauce." He said like he was high.

"I'd punch you but I don't hit crippled people." Ike snapped.

Marth smiled at him. "I wish I could glare at you but this smile won't go away." He said.

"Oh! I see! This spell doesn't make you _look_ good, it gives you a special pheromone that attracts the opposite gender." Pichu said. Suddenly, Roy nearly tackled Marth with a hug but luckily he didn't hurt the prince.

"As well as red heads of the same gender, for some unknown reason." Pichu finished.

"Roy I swear if you kiss me…" Marth growled.

"Marth, I'm holding it back best I can, but you're just so attractive suddenly!" Roy seethed.

"Gods, get him off me!" Marth yelled. Ike just stood there, doing nothing and Link did the same thing, save for the fact he was in a chair. Just as Roy was about to go too far, Pichu quickly zapped the general off of Marth, which also knocked him unconscious.

"Thank you." Marth sighed.

"No problem." Pichu said.

* * *

**Me and my stupid humor ._.**

**CHIBIS TO COME!**

**P.S. That second spell Pichu casted, just translate it from French and you'll see what it means. :3**


End file.
